As It Happened
by Young Simba 94
Summary: Lion King oneshot. Viewpoints of different characters right before final climactic battle. First fanfic. Be brutal


Simba had returned to the Pridelands ready for anything. I mean seeing Nala, his best friend who he hadn't seen since he was a cub, then _talking _to his already dead father, and being hit in the head by some strange old monkey, he had pretty much seen it all. But he was much more worried about what the lionesses weren't prepared for.

His attention focused back on his fallen-from-grace uncle as he heard, "If you were half the king Mufasa was-"

"I'm ten times the king Mufasa was," Scar retorted, as he suddenly backpawed Sarabi―Simba's mother who he hadn't seen in years. This enraged a charging Simba to run to his mother's aid.

Sarabi, who had suffered a huge blow, felt another presence come to and nuzzle her. A familiar one. She opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw."Mufasa?" she whispered. The lion that she saw shook his head no. Sarabi was dumbfounded and felt discouraged for this lion looked just like her late mate. _Where have I seen those eyes before? _

"It's me."

_Nooooo. That's not possible_

"Simba? You're alive. How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm home."

Scar was not really moved by the tender moment. "Simba?" as recognition finally registered on his face, "Ahh, Simba. I'm surprised to see you―alive." He glanced at his hyena henchmen who were supposed to _finish _job.

Simba who was well past being angry after seeing what he thought he just saw, walked toward his Uncle Scar, who was still overcoming his shock at seeing someone who he thought was long gone. Simba had walked threateningly with a low growl emitting from his throat," Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart."

Scar backed up trying to make this as easy as possible for himself," Oh Simba please, you must understand, the pressures of ruling a kingdom―"

"―are no longer yours," his nephew finished for him, "Step down Scar."

Scar chuckled, "I would―naturally,"he said surprising Simba. He hadn't expected Scar to go down without a fight. _What is he up to?_"However," continued Scar," There is one little problem. You see them," he said casting a claw toward the angry growling hyenas, "They think I'm king."

"Well we don't," said a voice. It was Nala, who had gathered the rest of the lionesses in the pride. "Simba is the rightful king."

"The choice is yours Scar. You either step down or fight," Simba continued.

"Oh, must this all end in violence," Scar said as he stalked dramatically right past Simba. He was definitely up to something. I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree Simba.

Frustrated that his uncle would bring this up at this time, Simba sighed, "That's not gonna work Scar, I've put it behind me."

Seeing that he was playing a really good card, Scar pressed on," Yeah, but what about your faithful subjects, have they put it behind them."

Nala, who at this point, was very confused at the odd exchange from spoke up," Simba, what is he talking about?"

Scar, who at this point was thoroughly enjoying all of the deception that he had established, continued to interrogate," Ah, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well Simba now's your chance. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death.

Everyone switched gazes from Scar to Simba. There were jaws on the ground everywhere. This was by far the most shocking revelation that some of them ever heard. The only even more shocking was that, somehow, it all made sense. Sarabi added it up first and had a look on her face that not even a mother could love.

"I am," Simba spoke up confidently, with not a hint of lie in his voice. He looked at his mother who started to pad towards him.

"It's not true. Tell me it's not true," she said in a pleading voice that broke Simba's heart.

"It's true," he confirmed.

Scar saw his golden opportunity," You see he admits it. Murderer."

Simba was still unfazed, but his options were running out quick. _Now is as good of time as any to explain myself_," No it was an accident."

Scar still pressed on," If it wasn't for you Mufasa would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead, do you deny it?"

"No."

"Then you're guilty."

Simba, intent on clearing his name said," No, I'm not a murderer."

Scar saw an opportunity to finish what he started oh so long ago. He walked toward Simba, backing him up against the promontory," Oh Simba, you're in trouble again, and this time Daddy isn't here to save you. And now everyone KNOWS WHY!"

Simba had taken on step too many and was now hanging on the cliff for dear life. He heard Nala, call his name out. He would have said something, but he thought she wouldn't mind this time. He was a little preoccupied at the moment.

At that very time lightning struck the barren Pridelands starting a fire that only a decent rain could put. _Least of my worries right now_, Simba thought.

"Now this looks familiar," said Scar who had taken a moment to reminisce," Hmmm, where have I seen this before, let me think," he said clearly taunting Simba. "Oh, I remember this is just the way your father looked before he died." He dug his claws into Simba. "Here's my little secret, "he said leaning into Simba to whisper in his ear," I killed MUFASA."

Simba thought for a moment. It all made sense. The surprise, the random stampede, and the way his father fell. _Run away and never return._

He never felt himself cry out and he didn't know exactly how, but he ended up on Scars chest.

"Murderer," he yelled out.

The lionesses who were really on edge from years of torment, and Scar backpawing Sarabi definitely did not help matters, were really going to lose it if this back and forth continued.

"Simba please," Scar said trying to make Simba look as savage as possible.

"Tell them the truth," said Simba as he pressed down hard on Scar's neck.

"The truth," Scar questioned," truth is in the eye of the beholde―", he said as he was cut off by the paw on his neck.

"Alright," he resigned, seeing that the status quo had changed," Alright. I did it," he said barely above a whisper.

"So they can here you," Simba said, easing the grip on his uncle by a fraction.

"I KILLED MUFASA," Scar yelled out.

Thos effectively sent the lionesses over the edge as each and every one sprang out and attacked their tormentor and his henchmen willing themselves to erase years of torment and despair.

-FIN


End file.
